


Where Dreams Come True

by cutielemon07



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Hispanic Character, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character-centric, actually, but there are plenty of canon characters, he's in this too, ooh, they just act very ooc, think Roger Rabbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutielemon07/pseuds/cutielemon07
Summary: Benny is a cynical teenager. His friends are not. When it suddenly becomes the job of him and his friends to wrangle Disney Characters in the Disney World, his life gets a little bit complicated and totally thrown off course. So what happens when the villains threaten the Disney World and shatter Benny's dream of an idyllic life? Well, that's Benny's choice.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on! Rise and shine!" A middle aged woman walked into a bedroom and opened up curtains as a young man groaned.

"Do I have to?" The young man moaned as he pulled his sheets higher over his head.

"No, unless you want to miss your visit to Disney World. I know how much you've been looking forward to a day in the Magic Kingdom with your friends…" The woman sat down on the young man's bed.

"I'm fine, Hannah." He groaned.

"Come on, Benny. It's Saturday. You need to get up."

"I know, Hannah."

"Come on. Tim and Jason are down there eating breakfast…"

"Hanna, come on. Just leave me alone. You're not my mother."

"Benny, I'm as good as. Ever since that argument-"

"Hannah, you're killing the mood."

"I can't believe I have to say this to a seventeen year old, but get your ass out of bed."

Benny merely grunted as Hannah got up from his bed. As she left the room, Benny pulled the sheets from over his face and ran his hand through his long black hair.

* * *

Downstairs, Hannah had just arrived in the kitchen. She sat down at the table next to her husband and on the opposite side of the table to her teenage twin sons who were eating cereal.

"Is Benny coming down at all today, Mom?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, Tim. You'll have to ask Benny that one." The other replied.

"Tim, Jason, if you think you can get Benny up, then go ahead and do it." Hannah said. "I'm not having three teenage boys moping around my house on my day off."

Muffled loud music suddenly started playing.

"God, not this!" Tim put his head down on the table in his arms.

"It is." The other boy said. Putting his head in his hands. "Why, oh why, Tim, did I ever turn on the radio with him in the room?"

"Jason, Don't blame yourself. Blame the radio guy." Tim said without lifting his head.

"I still turned it louder, so it's my fault." Jason said.

"Hang on, what are we talking about here?" Hannah asked her sons.

"Fall Out Boy." The twins said in unison.

"Right now it sounds as if he's playing Uma Thurman." Tim said.

"No way. That's Centuries." Jason said.

"Dude, are you deaf?" Tim pulled out a wrinkled ten dollar bill from his jeans pocket. "Hamilton here says it's Uma Thurman."

"Okay. You're on!"

The boys dashed from the kitchen table to their bedroom where Benny was curled up in fetal position on top of the sheets in his bed.

"Dude, where's _my_ Alexander Hamilton now?" Tim demanded, knowing he was right about the song.

Jason reluctantly reached inside his pocket and gave his brother a neatly folded ten dollar bill. "Here."

Tim grinned cockily as he went to turn the music off, admiring his new fortune.

"Get up." Jason said.

"Go away, Tim." Benny said.

"I'm Jason."

"Whatever."

"Benny, we're not in any way identical." Jason began. "Oh my God, you're not even looking at me, are you?"

"At least show us the courtesy of… You know… Pay attention!" Tim rambled. Jason threw a blue t-shirt and jeans at Benny before throwing boxers and socks.

"Get dressed. We're going to Disney World today.

"I'm not going." Benny said moving to lie on his other side.

"Really? What shall I tell Frankie and Javier?"

"Anything. I don't care."

"Benny, we're going to the Magic Kingdom today." Tim pulled the blanket from under Benny. " _That_ I'm sure of. Now get up."

Benny grunted and Tim and Jason left their bedroom and made their way back into the kitchen.

"Mom, you can't baby someone like Benny. He needs firm direction." Jason picked his cereal bowl back up and put the unwanted soggy contents down the garbage disposal.

"He's definitely going on that trip down to Disney World. I mean, even if I have to _drag_ him there or not, he's going." Tim put his soggy cereal down the garbage disposal.

"I know Benny's been through a lot…" Hannah began.

"Wow. Amazing. I had no idea." Jason said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It was a stupid argument. You didn't have to take him in."

"I felt I did. And I also feel he's much better off with us than with his parents."

A fully dressed Benny walked into the kitchen as they were talking about him. Hannah noticed and turned to face him. "How are you feeling today, Benny?"

"I feel fine." Benny said.

"Then you have no excuse for not getting up the same time at Tim and Jason." Hannah said.

"Even if you didn't, the Magic of Disney makes _everything_ okay!" Tim said with a wide grin on his face.

"How can you just… Be happy?" Benny asked. "About _everything_?"

"Easily!" Tim turned the radio up. Walk the Moon's Shut Up and Dance was playing and Tim, Jason and Hannah started dancing around the kitchen to the upbeat music.

"Cam, you gonna sort these guys out?" Benny asked Cam, the twins' father.

"I'm quite enjoying the song myself, Benny." Cam replied.

Everyone but Benny carried on dancing to the music and once the song changed over to Lukas Graham's depressing 7 Years, Tim turned the radio down.

"Come on, Benny, you can't say you don't feel more happy now." Jason said, folding his arms.

"Slightly." Benny opened up a cupboard. "Now are we gonna go get Frankie and Javier or what?" He said pulling out a bag of Funyuns.

* * *

"Are you _seriously_ wearing that?" A middle aged man asked his teenage daughter

"What? It's a Red Sox jersey we're from Boston, you shouldn't complain." The girl said in her thick Bostonian accent, twirling around so he could clearly see the jersey.

"We're in Rays territory now. Get that thing off." He said sternly.

"Oh come on, Dad."

"Frankie, I mean it. I don't want to start some kind of gang war-"

"You think I'm gonna get involved with the Bloods and the Crips or something?"

"No. Frankie, I came down here for a fresh start after your mom…"

"So _not_ because the Grapefruit League comes down here for Spring Training?"

"No. Go change the jersey, Frankie." Frankie went upstairs grumbling as there was a knock on the door. Her father answered it to Benny, Tim and Jason. "Hey boys." He said.

"Hi Mr. Young." They said in unison.

"Frankie ready yet?" Jason asked.

"I'll go check now, boys. Please, come in." He let the three boys in, but only Jason and Benny entered.

"I'll wait out here, thanks." Tim said as he sat down on the front step. The girl's father shut the door and went upstairs.

"Frankie?" He asked as he pushed his daughter's bedroom door open.

"Dad, come on! Let me wear my jersey! I mean, I can understand if we were in New York, but this isn't Yankee territory. It isn't Rays territory. Orlando's an _NBA_ city-it's _Magic_ territory."

"I only want to protect you."

"No crazed Yankee fan is going to shank me in an NBA city. And _especially_ not in Disney World where they apparently search bags upon entry."

"While you're under my roof, you need protecting." He opened his daughter's closet door and pulled out a simple checked shirt. "What about this one? This is a nice shirt, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Dad." She said in monotone.

"Just roll with it, Frankie. It's not ideal, but there you go."

"God, I wish you'd've listened to Pete!" Frankie snapped as she snatched the green checked shirt from him.

"Well Pete had some crazy theories, like the one where I was wrapping you in cotton wool."

Frankie scoffed and rolled her eyes that her father could really be so oblivious. They both left her bedroom and went downstairs.

"Ready to pick up Javier?" Benny asked her.

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

* * *

A Hispanic teenager sighed and shook his head as he made his way down the stairs of his house. He found his younger brother asleep in front of the TV. As there was nothing on but static, he figured that his brother fell asleep earlier when there was something on the TV. He pried the remote from his sleeping brother's hands and changed the channel to WESH-2, NBC's Central Florida affiliate. As Jason Guy talked about a car accident on the I-4, the young boy stirred and grunted and a panicked expression flooded the teenager's face.

"Manuel?" The little boy said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "I thought you were in Texas Tech?"

"Lalo, soy Javier." The teenager said without looking at his brother.

"Javier? What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm going to Disney World, remember?"

"Que?!" Lalo almost shouted "Without me?"

"And it's not _that_ early. It's half eight."

Lalo angrily sat on the couch next to Javier. They both heard their parents come down the stairs and enter the kitchen. A little boy ran from the kitchen and into the front room.

"Sebastian!" Javier hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Hide me!" Sebastian crouched down behind the couch.

"Por que?" Javier asked. "Que paso?"

"I ate all the bags of chips last night! Mama and Papa will kill me!"

"Ay Dios mio, Sebastian! Own it! I'm not going to be responsible for you and neither will Lalo!" Javier hissed.

"Ay, lo siento Javier. I lost my tooth too." Sebastian stood up and produced his tooth to Javier.

"Both of you, get to your rooms! Mama and Papa are going to blame _me_ for this!" Their parents walked through to the front room.

"Javier!" His father yelled.

"Papa! Sebastian ate the chips! He and Lalo have been up toda la noche!" Javier turned to his younger brothers. "Own it, guys." The boys looked sheepish. "Sebastian!" He called out. The seven year old boy stepped forward.

"I ate all the chips last night."

Lalo also stepped forward. "Last night, we watched Nightmare on Elm Street, The Thing... And the director's cut of The Exorcist. I didn't mean to." Both boys looked sheepishly at their father.

Their father sighed. "You might as well have desayuno with me, Javier and your mama. But when you're back from la escuela, you Ninos are in _so_ much trouble." There was a knock at their front door.

"I'll get it!" Pedro shouted as he ran to the door and opened it.

"Javier!" Benny shouted.

"Bro! What is _up_?!" They pulled each other in for a 'bro hug'.

"Not much." Benny began, but was interrupted by Tim.

"He's not been wanting to get up in the mornings."

"Ah. He's just being a normal teenager, if you'd believe my papa." Javier snorted.

"Eh." Jason shrugged. "We don't do that."

"Yeah, but you and Tim are like, chicos buenos, you know, and Benny's like... Mal hombre quien-" Javier was interrupted by Benny.

"Excuse me, I'm right here." Benny raised his arm. "And you're not Donald Trump. Are we going to Disney World or what?"

"Yeah, let's go. Disney World might be good for you, Benny." Javier grabbed his backpack from beside the front door.

"I don't know. I've been so often, I'm starting to get skeptical." Benny looked at the floor.

"I'll see you later, Mama!" Javier shouted as he shut his front door. "Come on. It doesn't matter how often you go, the Disney Magic is always there." He said as they all made their way to Cam's car.

"I'm not sold." Benny said as everyone piled into the car.

"Suit yourself." Javier shrugged and Cam drove the car away.

* * *

After around an hour of driving, Cam let the teenagers go at the Transportation and Ticket Center. They would have to make their own way to the Magic Kingdom by monorail or ferry.

"Alright boys and girl, stay safe. I'll pick you up at eight." Cam said.

"Alright, Dad. I'll call you when I call you." Tim said.

"Benny, try not to be so cynical."

"I'll try, Cam." Benny said, slinging his backpack over his shoulders.

"I want you to do _more_ than try."

"You're not my dad, Cam." Benny started to walk away.

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll make sure he has a great time." Jason said, glaring at Benny.

"Thank you, Jason. Be safe kids." Cam said as he drove off. The kids all waved after him and followed Benny out of the parking lot.

"Benny, where are you going?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to the park. I'm gonna get today over with."

"Come on, man. Don't be like this." Javier begged.

"I'm not doing anything. Well, I'll ride Big Thunder Mountain, but I can't guarantee I'll enjoy it this time."

"Oh, Benny. Poor innocent Benny." Tim shook his head. "You can't ride Big Thunder without liking it."

"We'll see." Benny said coolly.

"How about we take the monorail?" Jason suggested.

"Yeah, that'll save us a bit of time in the park. We can take the ferry back." Tim said. "What do you think, Benny?"

Benny jerked his head around. "What?"

"We're going to take the monorail." Javier said.

"We're taking the monorail?" Benny asked and Javier nodded. Everyone made their way to the monorail station. As the monorail was currently in the station, there was no line and they all got straight on the monorail.

As the five teenagers boarded, an authoritative voice then said over the intercom " _Please stand clear of the doors. Por favour mantenganse alejado de las puertas_." And just like that, the exit doors closed.

Guests still entered the monorail, but were told to step back when the monorail pinged again and the authoritative voice again said over the intercom; " _Please stand clear of the doors. Por favour mantenganse alejado de las puertas_ " and the doors closed. After a brief break, the intercom voice spoke once more.

" _This monorail offers express service to the Magic Kingdom. If you're travelling to EPCOT, Disney's Contemporary, Polynesian or Grand Floridian Resorts, please exit at this time. Separate monorails from this station service those locations. For assistance, please ask a monorail host or hostess. As you board, please continue moving all the way across your car to make room for everyone. Please offer available seating to those needing special assistance. If you're standing, please hold into the handrails and stay clear of the doors. The monorail will depart momentarily for the Magic Kingdom. Thank you_."

Though most of the teens had heard those words many times before, it still made them excited when they heard them being spoken. But not Benny. Benny looked around the car, bored as the monorail started to move. He was sharing his seat with Jason, Javier, Frankie and a family. Tim was sitting opposite Frankie and glaring at her and he shared his seat with another family. It was no secret that Tim and Frankie really hated each other, but were here together for the sake of Benny, Javier and Jason. The intercom voice kept talking.

" _Welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Express Monorail, your 'highway in the sky' to the Magic Kingdom. For those of you standing, please hold onto the hand rails throughout our journey and stay clear of the doors_." Nobody was standing in the teens' car. " _For the comfort of others, no smoking please_. _Thank you_." Dustin rolled his eyes. " _We're now circling the Disney created 7 Seas Lagoon_."

"Actually, Disney Imagineers moved the lake so they could create the Magic Kingdom where the lake _was_. Technically, not Disney created, but Disney _moved_ , yes." Benny told the others, making use of the random fact the intercom spouted.

"They moved a whole lake?" Frankie asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know, I think they drained it-God, I don't know. All I know is that Disney had the lake moved."

"Cool."

Benny looked outside the window at the lake thinking to himself, ' _just how did they move it_?' while below him moved speed boats and the ferry boats transporting people to and from the Magic Kingdom. He saw swooping birds and caught a great view of the Polynesian Resort and the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa as well as the unused for years Discovery Island.

" _We are now entering Disney's Contemporary Resort_." The intercom voice had startled Benny from his musings. He looked out the window once more and saw they were speeding past a white blur. He looked out the window on the other side and saw what he had expected to see the first time around, a monorail station that they were just speeding by. He saw a sign for Chef Mickey's and just as soon as they were in there, they were out.

" _We're now passing the newest addition to Disney Vacation Club, Bay Lake Tower at Disney's Contemporary Resort_." Benny looked and saw a rather odd shaped circular building with like a tunneled bridge connecting it to the Contemporary Resort. Behind it was a lake. He simply thought how expensive it must be for tourists to stay there and shook his head.

"Great view, right Ben?" Frankie asked enthusiastically. Benny cringed. He was more used to being called Benny rather than Ben. To him, 'Ben' just felt wrong.

"Glad we're locals! How expensive must _that_ be?" Jason said, gesturing to the grand building.

"God, I don't know and I sure wouldn't like to find out either-unless I were rich!" She said, laughing.

" _As you approach the entrance, please keep your party together and have your tickets ready_."

Javier pulled a piece of card and a pen from his bag and marked the card.

"What-uh... What the hell was that Javier?" Jason asked inquisitively.

"Monorail watching. We're on Monorrail Negro, so I ticked it off. There's the other eleven monorails also on my grid. I hope to see them all. Monorrail Azul, Monorrail Rojo, Monorrail Naranja, Monorrail Amarillo-"

"Yeah, we get it, Javier." Jason said.

"Sorry." Javier forced the paper back into his bag.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching our station at the entrance to Main Street USA-gateway to the 6 themed lands of the Magic Kingdom. Smoking is not permitted at the Magic Kingdom, except in designated areas-please consult your guidemap or ask a Cast Member for locations. If you're standing, please hold onto the hand rails and stay clear of the doors until the monorail stops completely and the doors open. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Magic Kingdom Monorail Station_."

"Okay guys, everyone got their MagicBands and tickets?" Jason asked, afraid that someone had forgotten and would be denied entry.

"Yeah!" They all yelled back at him.

"Okay, just making sure." He said.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, please collect your belongings, watch your head and step and take small children by the hand. We hope you enjoy your day at the Magic Kingdom_." As everyone stood up to leave, Tim offered his hand to Benny.

"Come on, you heard the monorail guy, take small children by the hand!"

Benny played along weakly because of his small stature-a sour point for him-and took Tim's hand. "As long as you get a stroller for me in the park!"

As Benny let go of Tim's hand, everybody laughed and the spiel continued over the intercom.

" _As you board, please continue moving all the way across your car to make room for everyone. Please offer available seating to those needing special assistance. If you're standing, please hold into the..._ " The spiel stopped momentarily as the doors opened. _"...handrails and stay clear of the automatic doors. They will be closing in a moment. Thank you_."

Most people on the monorail didn't even stay to hear the rest of the spiel. They darted off to the bottom of the incline before the bag search. Benny and his friends ran off to the bag check area. Benny took his bag off his shoulders and opened it ready while he waited for a young family ahead of himself to be searched.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" The family walked off and Benny placed his bag on the checking counter. "Hello!" said the bag checker.

Benny noticed her name tag-Muriel. Though she looked to be middle aged-a bit young to hold a name like Muriel. "Hi!" he said back, not wanting to seem rude.

"You looking forward to the Magic Kingdom?"

"Bigly." Benny replied, almost sounding as sarcastic at the bag checker herself.

"First time?"

"No."

"So what's your favorite attraction?"

"Space Mountain."

"That's my son's favorite attraction too."

"I mean, I also like Big Thunder Mountain too."

"And Splash Mountain?"

"Yeah." Benny nodded.

"Yeah, the mountain trio are the best. Thank you-and have a _brilliant_ day!" Muriel said, handing Benny's bag back to him.

"You too Muriel." Benny could sense the falseness in the old lady's demeanor. He could see the Stepfrod smile; however, she worked for the Disney Corporation. He just took his bag and walked over to his friends. "Shall we go in now?" He asked, slinging his bag over his shoulders.

"Yeah, we probably should." Frankie said, holding her ticket against orb like machine with a Mickey Mouse head. The Mickey Mouse head turned green and she ran into the park. "Come on guys! It's Disney World! It doesn't bite!"

Jason was next to cross the invisible portal between the real world and the Magic Kingdom. Tim and Benny went the same time. Javier was last through and they all walked to the park. Benny stopped to pick up a park map from the entrance to Main Street USA and ran to catch up to his friends, already by the flag pole.

"My God." Frankie stared at Cinderella Castle. "It's all so... Wicked! It's wicked awesome! Ben, I love it!" Crowds were moving up and down Main Street USA, Ragtime music was playing and people were coming in and out of shops and away from and into new lands. Frankie looked at Benny and hugged him-tight. "Ben, I... I _never_ want to leave!"

"Glad to hear it." Benny said sarcastically as he and his friends continued down Main Street USA.

They passed the Emporium and Frankie dived to look at the displays in the windows. "Look! Aladdin!" she screeched excitedly. In the display, Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie were floating happily over Agrabah. Frankie looked at the next display and ran to it excitedly. "Beauty and the Beast!" She pressed her hands against the glass and peered down at Belle dancing with Beast in the famous ballroom dance scene from the film Beauty and the Beast. Lumiere was there as well.

"Come on, let's go!" Jason grunted after about five minutes had passed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "This ragtime music is killing me." Frankie reluctantly went with him-that was until she caught sight of the next window display.

"Pocahontas! She's my favorite!" Frankie dashed to the Pocahontas window display and reached into her small purse for her camera. She took a few steps back and took a picture of the Pocahontas display. In the display, Pocahontas was in a canoe on the river with Meeko at the front and Flit flying next to them, taken from the famous Just Around the Riverbend sequence. "I just love this display guys! It's the best!" Frankie kept her camera back in its case and happily skipped down Main Street USA until she spotted the Starbucks sponsored Main Street Bakery. "Oh my God, guys! We _have_ to go in there!"

"Ay Dios mio. What on Earth for?" Javier asked

"I've heard about their cinnamon rolls and their chocolate cake and their cupcakes and muffins..."

"Yeah, we get it, just choose one thing or you'll be sick on the rides." Jason interrupted.

They all entered the bakery and saw a long line. "At carajo, I hate Starbucks." Javier muttered under his breath as everyone but Frankie exited the bakery again.

The inside of the bakery was amazing though, it was so elegant with the chandeliers and the tiled floor-okay the fans took away some of the magic, but at least the air con wasn't obvious. They waited outside for five minutes before Frankie ordered a cinnamon roll and a piece of chocolate cake 'for the road'. She left eating the cinnamon roll and saw Casey's Corner.

"What's that?" Frankie asked, pointing at Casey's Corner. "I don't recognize the Disney movie."

"It's from an old Disney cartoon based on the poem Casey at the Bat." Javier answered.

"It later featured in the Disney cartoon compilation movie Make Mine Music." Benny added. "It's one of my favorite old Disney cartoons beside Steamboat Willie."

"What happens? What's it about." She asked, with a mouthful of cinnamon roll.

"It's about a baseball player called Casey and he's a great batter-think Babe Ruth." Frankie scowled at Benny and he remembered the Curse of the Bambino. "I mean, think... Uh... Think Ted Williams. And in the end, his ego gets the better of him."

"Like A-Rod!" Frankie smiled, shoving the last piece of her cinnamon roll in her mouth.

"Yes, exactly." Benny agreed with the analogy.

"They had a sequel." Javier piped in. "Casey Bats Again, but it isn't as good."

"Essentially, Casey's now retired after his incident at bat. He has a family and they all play baseball because he taught them." Benny said half-heartedly.

"So, you wanna go to Casey's?" Jason asked.

"Sure. Why not? What do they sell there?" Frankie asked.

"Baseball snacks. Hot dogs, fries, nachos, crackerjack-you know, ballpark food!" Javier said excitedly.

Frankie threw her hands in the air "Let's go then!"

They crossed the road to Casey's and Frankie became fascinated with a statue of a baseball pitcher. She pulled out a baseball and her camera from her purse and thrust it into Benny's hand. "Take a picture Ben!" She then formed the exact same pose as the statue and Benny took the picture.

In fact, each of the friends took turns taking pictures with the statue and eventually moved on the other statue, which was one of a batter. Tim pretended he was throwing a pitch to the batter statue and Benny took the picture with Tim's camera. After a few minutes with each statue, the friends entered Casey's. The inside resembled an old saloon. Mudville pennants were on display. There were hardly any queues and were served immediately. The cashier was wearing a baseball uniform as her work uniform.

"Hey! What can I get you guys today?" She asked.

"Can we get five hot dogs and five fries?" Benny asked.

"Sure you can, anything else?" The cashier asked.

"No, thanks." Benny said as the other four teens all shook their heads.

"Okay, five hot dog meals-that'll be forty dollars please."

Benny pulled out his wallet and paid the cashier. While they waited to receive their food, Frankie noticed the menu above her.

"Is that Casey?" She asked, pointing to the character on the menu, getting ready to swing the bat from a ball by the pitcher-on the other side of the menu.

"Yup. You can see the arrogance and nonchalance in his face." Javier pointed at Casey's face.

As they received their order, the cashier reminded them to have a nice day. They made their way to the condiments table and grabbed salt, pepper, forks-and for Tim, sauerkraut-and went to sit outside and had a good view as they ate of what was around them; Cinderella Castle, the Partners statue, Crystal Palace restaurant, Plaza Ice Cream Parlor, Tomorrowland, the rest of Main Street and the crowds. They ate in silence, enjoying the ragtime music, Tim and Frankie, once again, trying to stare each other down.

Benny got up and grabbed his bag once he was finished. "Guys, wait me here. I've got my iPhone in case we lose each other, but I need to use the bathroom and the nearest one's in Tomorrowland."

"Great, Ben, try not to be so long." Frankie said.

"Don't worry! I won't!" Benny slung his bag over his shoulder and ran across to Tomorrowland. He crossed the bridge and he heard a futuristic version of Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow as he passed Stitch's Great Escape and Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor. He didn't really have to go to the bathroom, he lied, but he wanted to go to Mickey's Star Traders gift shop to buy a present for Frankie, if he didn't do it now, he might never get to do it-or to tell Frankie how much she meant to him.

The music transitioned from Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow to something more peaceful, yet still futuristic sounding as he turned the corner and passed Merchant of Venus. All of a sudden he saw a young girl of around nine years old with jet black hair run in front of him. She had candy all stuck in her hair and a Twizzler was holding her hair in a ponytail. She hid behind a corner and it was evident she was scared so Benny wanted to get the child back to her parents as soon as possible. He looked around the corner to see the child cowering in fear with her mint green hoodie covering her hair. She was also wearing a two layer brown skirt-which reminded Benny of a _R_ eese's Peanut Butter Cup-mismatched leggings that resembled candy canes and black boots. He realized, she was dressed like Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph.

"Are you okay?" Benny cooed, crouching down so he made eye contact with the child.

"Just leave me alone!" The girl sniffled, holding her head down, ensuring they _didn't_ make eye contact

"What's the matter?" Benny asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Did you lose your mom or dad? Do you need help finding them?"

"No." She sniffed. "I don't have a mom or dad. The closest I have is Ralph."

"Is Ralph your brother?" Surely she didn't mean... Wreck-It Ralph?

"No. What does it matter to you anyway?" She asked, defensively.

"I want to see you safe and well. How old are you?"

"Nine."

"That's why I need to find your guardian. Nobody under fourteen is allowed here alone."

"They'll make an exception for me."

"Why? Because you're dressed like Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph?" Now Benny was the one getting defensive.

"No!" she yelled pulling down her hood. Benny gasped and fell back in disbelief at what he was seeing. "Because I _am_ Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph!"


	2. Man Up

Benny stood up, stared at Vanellope and ran away as the music transitioned to a futuristic version of Strange Things from Toy Story. Vanellope caught up with Benny by Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin and grabbed his arm.

"This is _not_ happening! You are _not_ a Disney character and I'm just dreaming!" Nobody was looking at him or Vanellope, being too engrossed in their own day at the Magic Kingdom.

"This _is_ happening! And you gotta help me!" She sounded urgent. Even though she was an animated Disney character, she was non-animated in this world. She looked just like a regular little girl apart from the big brown eyes and the four fingers.

"Why?"

"I don't know! I just know that I got curious, jumped through a portal and it led me from Game Central Station to here!"

"Okay... Where are Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix?"

"They don't know where I am. They're in Game Central Station with TRON and the others."

"It'll be okay. Somebody's coming for you. You'll get back into your movie."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Well, I'm Benny and we'll get cast member to figure that out." Benny took her hand and went to the cast member by Stitch's Great Escape. "Um... This is Vanellope von Schweetz." He said to the cast member.

"Hi." She looked down and scuffed her toe on the floor.

The cast member took Vanellope by her hand. "Thank you, we'll make sure she gets taken care of. Don't worry."

Benny felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. When he looked, he saw a text from Javier **'we still waitin-does it take dat long 2 go2 da bathroom?** ' "I gotta go!" He took off quickly.

Vanellope yelled after him. "Bye Benny! Thanks for helping me!"

Benny ran back to Casey's, to his friends, thinking about his weird encounter. He just tried to force it out of his head, after all, what was the worst that could happen? As he arrived at his friends' table at Casey's Corner, he found they had already left. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and saw another text from Javier which read **'goin 2 tiki room-tim insisted. meet us in a-land'**.

He put his phone back in his pocket and walked past the Crystal Palace restaurant. He took no notice of its elegance-he was too busy thinking about what just happened. Was that really Vanellope and if so, will she be safe? What was that she said about TRON? Why would TRON be involved in Wreck-It Ralph? Is it possible that Disney characters can... Movie hop?

Benny crossed the bridge from the Crystal Palace restaurant still lost in thought. He crossed the bridge to Adventureland, where he saw Tim, Jason, Javier and Frankie all waiting for him.

"'Bout time, Benny." Tim said. He frowned when he noticed that Benny wasn't quite with him. "What's wrong, bro?"

"Nothing Tim, just... I saw something weird and I..." Benny paused while he thought of what he was going to say to Tim. "You know what, man, forget about it." After all, Tim had the memory of a goldfish-except for when it came to Frankie.

"La musica-it sounds like it should be in The Lion King, it sounds more African than Hawaiian, Caribbean or Middle Eastern." Javier said.

"Dude! Tell me about it!" Tim started talking about what irked him about the music while Benny switched himself off. He was busy thinking about Vanellope. "... Don't you think, bro?"

Benny didn't pay one bit of attention to Tim, but felt inclined to agree with him "Yeah, Tim, I know. It's so frustrating."

Tim looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I just asked you 'so how about we go and see the Swiss Family Treehouse and after that we go on the Jungle Cruise. That's a good idea, don't you think, bro?' and you answered me with 'I know, it's frustrating.' Are you okay, Benny?"

"Never better, Tim, I was just looking at Adventureland."

"Oh my God, Benny, you weren't paying attentoin!" Frankie put one hand around Benny and the other into a fist and straight into Tim's stomach which sent him doubled over in pain behind the pair.

"Actually, I was." Benny said.

"No. You totally _weren't_ paying attention."

Tim, now recovered from the blow to his stomach, grabbed Frankie by the arm and hit her in her stomach

"Tim! What the hell was that for?" Jason yelled, angry at his brother that he could hit a girl-not only a girl, but his friend-with seemingly no warning.

"She hit me first!" Tim argued.

"Oh my god enough! I'm sick of all this fighting!" Benny was past it with his friends constantly arguing. He had told his friends repeatedly in the past about arguing with each other both in school and in public. This wasn't the first time their strained relationship had come to fist fighting. "If you guys really _can't_ be civil, then Tim, act like Frankie isn't here and Frankie, act like Tim isn't here. Don't sit across from each other when you eat and sit behind each other on rides. Please! Be mature about this!" He begged. "Tim, Frankie, you're seventeen, so you both should know better!" Benny put his head in his hands. "Please! Stop acting like you're both 10 years younger!"

People walking past looked at Benny ranting at his friends.

"People are staring, Benny." Javier said in a low voice. He was tracking the staring Disney World guests with his eyes.

"I don't care! They're going to get more stares throughout the day if I don't tell them off for being big kids!" Benny huffed.

Tim and Frankie held their heads down.

"Come on. We're going to the Jungle Cruise." Benny said.

"I wanted to see the Swiss Family Treehouse!" Tim protested.

"Tough!" Benny snapped back. "You shouldn't have been so childish as to hit back. If one of you hits the other-don't react! Just make like Elsa and let it go!" Benny carried on walking to the Jungle Cruise and his friends followed.

* * *

In Tomorrowland, a few cast members had gathered around Stitch's Great Escape to see Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph. She was sitting on the chain rope of Stitch's Great Escape, swinging gently back and forth with her feet and looking at the ground.

"Sweetie please, tell us where your mom and dad are." A female cast member implored.

"I told you, I don't have a mom or a dad. I'm a princess from the Sugar Rush game."

"No you're not, we just want to get to the bottom of this." A male cast member put his hand on Vanellope's shoulder. She brushed it off.

"I already told you everything. I came here from a portal in Game Central Station. Alone." She stood up to leave. "I want Benny!"

Another male cast member grabbed Vanellope's arm "Who's Benny? Is he your brother or guardian?"

She broke free from the cast member's grip. "No, he's a real person, just like you. He found me. He made me feel safe."

"What does this 'Benny' look like?" The female cast member asked.

Vanellope squinted as she read the cast members' name tags. "Well, _Denise_ , he's quite short. I'm almost as tall as him-and he has brown long hair."

"What color is his hair-what was he wearing?" Denise the cast member continued to ask Vanellope questions.

"Brown. His eyes are also brown-like mine." She showed the cast members her big brown eyes. The cast members gasped in astonishment. With eyes that big, she couldn't be human-maybe she was telling the truth. "Now... Jacob, I want to ask you a question. Why don't you believe me when I say that I'm lost from my movie? Well, I am. Believe me, after all, you believe weirder things."

"Sweetie, we..."

"And you..." She paused and squinted to read the cast member's name tag. " _Dalton_ , you should stop calling me 'sweetie' unless you want my boot in your face." She said cockily. "I have a name-it's Vanellope. Say it after me now-Vanellope."

"Sorry swee-I mean, Vanellope, it's just we've seen these kinds of situations before. I don't know what you think you saw, but we need to get you to your mom and dad."

"I've told you before-I don't have a mom or dad! I am an orphan, I guess-a princess from the Sugar Rush game-President after game hours." She noted, proudly.

"Vanellope, we just want to help."

"I don't need your help! I need you to listen!" Vanellope stamped her foot on the ground and disappeared. She reappeared a few feet away, out the crowd of cast members. She punched her fist in the air triumphantly-she could still glitch in the real world! "See you losers later, I'm off to find Benny! He's the only one that can help me!"

Vanellope ran away from the cast members, over the Tomorrowland bridge and onto Main Street USA. She stopped running and looked around, not recognising where she was. She looked town to the bottom of Main Street USA and saw crowds. Children, teenagers and plenty of adults, all babbling excitedly about how great that this day would be.

Vanellope looked the other way, towards the castle. "Wow." She said to herself. "If they had a castle that grand in Sugar Rush, I wouldn't mind being the princess!" She passed the Partners statue and walked over the bridge into Adventureland, unsure she would find Benny there, but it was a good a place to start looking than any. After all, this _was_ the direction he had gone in.

* * *

"The Magic Carpets of Aladdin!" Tim shouted excitedly.

"No." Benny said adamantly. "We're going on the Jungle Cruise. I am going to torture you until you apologize to Frankie and Frankie, I'm going to torture you until you apologize to Tim. I'm going to torture you both with terrible jokes and 'the backside of water' and you will not enjoy it." He spoke half-jokingly-he knew Tim loved the Jungle Cruise, but he also knew that Frankie hadn't been to Disney World before. What he didn't know was if she would find it as boring and tacky as much as he did.

Tim looked longingly at the Swiss Family Treehouse. It was the one attraction in the park he could never be bothered enough to visit before. Benny led his friends down the path to the Jungle Cruise.

"Hey, have a nice day!" The cast member pointed them the way. They went with each other and as they walked through the queue it became clear that the ride wasn't very busy that morning. Another cast member at the loading bay noticed them.

"Hey there, Guests!" The other cast member said as she noticed them. "We haven't seen many this morning."

"It's March. It _should_ be dead, but it should also be a bit busier?" Benny shrugged.

"Yeah, we found it strange too." The cast member replied "We figure it's because it's still pretty early in the morning. There weren't that many guests yesterday either." She explained and pointed them to the loading gate. Just then, a boat 'docked' and the 'skipper' on the boat helped the friends in.

"You're my only guys? Eh... At least I've got someone to tell the cheesy jokes to. Alright, let's get this thing going." The skipper sighed as she 'steered' the boat away from the dock-where a new short queue formed-and tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Welcome to the world famous Jungle Cruise! World famous, for being world famous! I'm Carla and I'm your skipper for the two weeks that our journey will take. Anything else you need me to do for you, I'm more than happy to oblige as I'm the jack of all trades, master of none. I'm also a comedian and if you don't laugh at any of my jokes today then I'll become your swimming instructor, too."

The friends laughed feebly.

"If you look to your right, you'll see the Amazon, where everything is larger than life, just like the creepy butterflies you see on either side of the boat. Very impressive wingspan-it from twelve inches all to way to... One foot."

The friends groaned at the joke, knowing that this would be a _long_ ten minute boat ride.

* * *

Vanellope stopped walking when she arrived at the Swiss Family Treehouse. She decided to look in the treehouse to see if Benny was there. After it became apparent that he wasn't, she stepped outside again. She looked around carried on walking around the small land.

She passed the Aladdin ride and went further to the Enchanted Tiki Room. "Maybe Benny's in here." She muttered, before entering the attraction to the waiting area.

Once the show started, Vanellope was unsure of which bird she was supposed to be focusing on. Looking around, it became apparent the rest of the room wasn't sure either. And sitting across from her was a family with confused expressions plastered on their faces as they inched slowly towards the exit.

* * *

Back at the Jungle Cruise, the friends were now halfway through the ride.

"We're in head hunter territory-it's not a safe place to be, just ask my last crew over there." Carla the skipper said as she pointed to some fake shrunken heads hanging from the trees. "They didn't like my jokes either."

Carla the skipper then pointed to a hut, where some animatronic tribesmen were supposed to be dancing in a circle and chanting-only they weren't there. "That's either a war dance they're doing or they have to go to the men's room..."

"There's nothing there!" Javier heckled.

"Maybe they're at the men's room _now_ then." Carla was curious, especially since she'd been around not ten minutes ago, but didn't question it. Instead, she pointed at another hut, where more animatronic tribesmen were supposed to be playing the bongos-only the bongos were there.

"There's nobody there either, maybe they've gone to the men's room also." She tried to muddle her way through. "There they are! Head hunters! Coming from the left! Get down! Get down!" She joked. The joke went away when the tribesmen _actually_ jumped aboard the boat.

"What the hell?!" Carla yelled. "Sonny! If this is a joke, it's not funny!"

Carla was silenced when one of the tribesmen knocked her unconscious with a tree branch.

Seeing how oddly calm Frankie was, Jason said calmly to her so as not to worry her, "Frankie... This isn't part of the ride."

"It's not?" Everybody shook their heads.

The tribesmen then knocked everybody else out. Before Benny was knocked out, the chief tribesman yelled-for some reason-"I love disco!" He then personally hit Benny over the head, causing Benny's world to turn black.

* * *

Vanellope exited the Enchanted Tiki Room along with the other guests. But unlike the others, she made her way to the next attraction that caught her eye-the Jungle Cruise. A cast member was standing outside the Jungle Cruise, talking into a cell phone presumably to another Jungle Cruise employee.

"Alright, thanks Sonny." He muttered. "Oop-I gotta go, there's a lost kid." The cast member hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay? I didn't know we offered Vanellope von Schweetz packages at the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique." The cast member shook his head. "Have you lost your parents?"

"No, I came here alone. And what Bibbidi Bobbidi whatever packages? I _am_ Vanellope von Schweetz, President and former princess of the Sugar Rush game!" She was tired of having to explain this. She dashed into the line for the ride and hijacked a boat that was docked. She started up the boat while the cast member just stood there shocked. "See you later!" Vanellope then drove the boat away to the cast member's surprise.

"Okay Vanellope. You can do this." She muttered to herself. She paused after the hippo scene, inhaled sharply and pushed past the fake shrunken heads that were hanging from trees in the head hunter territory scene. She went carefully past and the animatronic tribesmen supposed to be dancing and chanting still weren't there. Neither were the animatronic tribesmen were supposed to be playing the bongos. Vanellope went past where the animatronic tribesmen were supposed to be attacking, but they didn't.

"Something doesn't seem right here." Vanellope stopped the boat. She used her glitching powers to get herself off the boat and onto land to have a look around. When she heard yelling, she turned around and a tribesman hit her on the head knocking her out.

* * *

Benny awoke tied upright to a pole. He looked around and his friends were also awake and tied to poles. He heard Jason shouting.

"Let me go! What do you want me for? I'm a tourist!"

"Ay Dios Mio, Jason, they probably speak Swahili or some shit." Javier reasoned.

"Oh, so I suppose you speak Swahili?" Jason said arrogantly.

"English, Francais y Espanol."

"But not Swahili."

"No. Especially not 'please untie me so I can get out of this godforsaken ride', because that sounds weird in any language!" Javier shouted.

"Guys, cut it out!" Tim shouted. "This isn't helping anyone! Javier, try speaking Spanish-"

"What, because I'm Hispanic, I can _automatically_ speak Spanish?" Javier protested.

"Yes! You speak it all the time!" Tim shouted.

"Like when?" Javier asked.

"All the time!" Tim shouted, this time a bit louder.

"Okay..." Javier looked at some of the tribesmen who were now trying to start a fire. "Oye!" He shouted louder "Oye!" Some of the tribesmen looked at Javier, who looked back at Tim.

"They recognize the language Javier, tell them to untie us!"

"Oye, Desatanos. Querimos decir nada malo."

"What are you saying?"

"You should know Tim, you took Spanish." Javier rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, for like a year. Tell them we'll leave if they let us go."

"Okay... Nos iremos si tu dejas vamos gratis." One of the tribesmen walked up to Javier.

"Por qué podriamos?"

"He's saying 'why should we?' Let us go." Javier translated.

"Tenemos hambre. Tu seras nuestro primer comida ya que mil novecientos setenta y uno."

"We will be their first food since... nineteen seventy one?" Javier was tacken aback. "Really? That's a long time."

Just then, another tribesman arrived with an unconscious Vanellope over his shoulder and he and the chief traded words in Swahili. The chief pointed to another pole and made gestures as he talked that suggested he wanted Vanellope tied up and put with the friends.

"Comiendo una nina is malo, no es malo?" Javier asked the tribesman.

"What did you say?"

I said 'eating a little girl is bad.'"

"No. Tenemos hambre."

"We are hungry..." Javier translated again.

"Tu eres siguiente."

"You are next." Javier bit his lip.

The tribesman walked away.

"Ay joder. Tim, there's nothing I can do. They're going to kill us, eat us and hang our heads from the trees."

The chief noticed Benny was now conscious and walked up to him. "I love Disco!" he shouted.

"Donna Summer, Gloria Gaynor, Kool and the Gang or Earth, Wind and Fire?" Benny cockily asked.

"I love Disco!" He roared once more and walked away.

"Wait!" Benny called after him "I have with me a magical device that can play disco music! You need to untie me first!"

Skeptically, the chief untied Benny.

Benny then reached into his pocket for his iPhone and thankfully, he could still access the park's free Wi-Fi. "I'll be five minutes!"

The chief gestured for the tribesmen to tie Benny back up.

"No! He needs to prepare!" Javier protested "El necesita cinco minutos, el necesita a preparar!"

The chief told his tribesmen to leave Benny for five minutes as he prepared 'disco'.

Benny quickly logged onto theiTunes store, searched for Gloria Gaynor and downloaded I Will Survive. Then he searched for Earth Wind and Fire and downloaded September. Before he knew it, his time was up.

"Bien?" A tribesman asked "Tienes la música disco?"

"Benny, he's asking if you have disco music." Javier translated again.

"Yeah, almost." Benny went into the music app on his iPhone and just as he was about to be tied up, he clicked play on Gloria Gaynor and that familiar sound of the piano played as she sang. The tribesmen all knelt down around Benny to pray. "Not very PC, but okay." Benny muttered to himself. He heard rustling and spotted a figure in the trees. Relief washed over him as he recognized who it was-Indiana Jones.

Benny turned the volume louder so the tribesmen wouldn't hear the rustling, while Indiana Jones crept out the trees and cut Tim free. As the tribesmen continued to pray, Indy then moved on to Frankie. When Frankie's eyes widened as she looked like she was about to say something, the figure made a shushing gesture and she nodded in comprehension. Javier was cut fee next. He and Indy made eye contact and Indy then went to cut Jason free and as Indy cut Jason free, Benny turned the volume even louder. When Carla was cut free, she hugged Indy, who then ushered everybody into the trees while he freed the still-unconscious Vanellope.

"Here you go Chief, you can hold onto this." Benny handed over his iPhone to the chief as he edged away from the tribesmen. As he walked away he felt spears prodding his back. He turned around and saw some very angry tribesmen. Benny heard the loud crack of a whip and the tribesmen cowered in fear. He heard a whip crack yet again and this time the tribesmen ran away scared-the chief dropping Benny's iPhone, Gloria Gaynor still playing. Benny picked it up and turned off the music. He then turned to his rescuer.

"Kid, what possessed you to even go near these head hunters, don't you know how dangerous they are?"

"No-this is all part of a ride at Disney World. What the hell are you doing in this park anyway, Indy? Shouldn't you be in Hollywood Studios?"

"I was wandering around, looking for lost artifacts. I saw a beam of light and suddenly, I'm here."

"That's similar to what Vanellope said." Benny said.

"Who's Vanellope?"

"The little girl you're carrying. She's from the Wreck-It Ralph movie."

Frankie jumped from the bushes "Oh my God, Benny! That was wicked! I didn't know Indiana Jones was part of the Jungle Cruise!"

"That's because he's not, Frankie."

"What do you mean? He's standing right _there_!"

"But, Frankie, he's not supposed to be here."

"I don't... I don't understand."

"Look, we need to get out of here. I don't understand either, but we can figure it all out once we get out of here."

Everybody picked up their hats and bags and followed Indy's lead. He led them from the jungle and back to the ride, where the boat that Vanellope 'borrowed' was waiting for them. Benny jumped on the boat first, followed by Frankie, Jason, Javier, Tim and Carla. Indy gently handed the still-unconscious Vanellope to Carla and jumped in himself. As everyone sat down, Vanellope was put on a bench. Carla then started the boat and they all started to head back towards the dock, on the way, passing the famous 'Backside of Water' and of course, Trader Sam.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the docking bay, Vanellope had regained consciousness and almost no time had passed, meaning the other cast members were none the wiser on everyone's adventures.

"Come on, kid. It' time to go back to Disney World." Indy said, picking Vanellope up as they exited the boat.

"No!" she glitched free from Indy's arms "I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with Benny!" She ran to Benny and grabbed onto his leg.

"Dude, how on Earth does she know you?" Javier asked. "We were with you the whole time!"

"I bumped into her in Tomorrowland-when I went to the bathroom." Benny replied, trying to pry the stubborn child off his leg.

"Okay..." Frankie took a breath. "Now will someone please explain to me what the freakin' hell is going on?!"

"Frankie, we don't know either. I bumped into Vanellope and she came through a portal to Tomorrowland or something..."

"That's how I came here too." Indy pointed out.

"Yeah, she said something about not knowing the way back?" Benny said.

"There _is_ a way back."

"But?" asked Tim.

"But we gotta go to the President for that." Indy said.

"Trump?" Jason asked.

"No! Mickey Mouse! Gadoi!" Vanellope laughed.

"Hey, I got a question." Tim said.

"Shoot."

"Well, if this is Disney World, how can you be from Disney World? Vanellope, if you're cartoons, how come you're real? Lastly, can you guys movie hop?"

"Well... Uh... What's your name?" Indy asked.

"Tim."

"Well, Tim, this is _Walt Disney World_ , a theme park complex in Central Florida. Disney World is... Disney World is a magical land created by Walt E. Disney. Before we go to Disney World, we live on paper. Once our movies are done, they send us to Disney World." Indy explained.

"Who does?" Tim asked.

"Most recently it's been John Lassetter." Vanellope replied.

"Okay. Now why isn't Vanellope a cartoon?" Jason asked.

"Because I'm in the Real World, gadoi!" Vanellope said sarcastically. "If you went to Disney World, you'd be real too-but if you went to certain areas, you'd be a cartoon. That's just the way it is."

"And the movie hopping...?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, we can do it, Tim!" Vanellope shrieked excitedly. "We both live in different parts of Disney World too."

"Yeah, they're from Tomorrowland and I'm from Adventureland." Indy began. "Though that doesn't mean we don't interact with each other. My favorite bar is in Tomorrowland and just last week I was talking with Palpatine and Vader in the Mos Eisley Cantina. I used to talk to Vader before we became full-on Disney characters anyway though."

"Maybe that was a bad example." Vanellope said, elbowing Indy playfully in the stomach.

"Uh... Just a few short days ago I talked to Mulan and the week before that, I was doing my grocery shopping and bumped into Jim Hawkins and Mary Poppins-in different aisles though."

"I didn't know you had stores in Disney World." Benny chuckled at the thought of Disney characters in a grocery store.

"Hey, we have to get our Froot Loops, DVDs and ice cream from somewhere." Benny shrugged, the answer was a little weird, but it was rational. "Yes," Indy began again "And we get them from WaltMart."

"You know, Ralph was reading The Galaxy Gazette yesterday, he said they're having a new WaltMart put in, in A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away." Vanellope said.

"Ah that's great. Vader's been complaining that he has to travel three hours just to get groceries and that he has to use a lot of coupons to make up the gas his TIE fighter uses. He joked that he should have been on Extreme Couponing."

"You watch _Extreme Couponing_?"

"I don't. Vader does. I'm more into Breaking Bad."

"Oh, Ralph loves Breaking Bad. He was bummed out when it ended though. We watch Cake Boss all the time with the Calhoun-Fix-Its."

Benny and his friends stood there agog listening to Disney characters talk about Extreme Couponing, Cake Boss and weirdest of all, Breaking Bad. Disney characters were supposed to be all… Sunshine and rainbows and innocent… Not watching TV shows about a cancer suffering chemistry teacher who decides to make hard drugs. And Darth Vader, the Sith lord, watching Extreme Couponing… It was all a bit too much to take in.

"Oh, sorry. You probably didn't realize that we're just ordinary people, like you. So… Are we going to see Mickey Mouse, or what?" Indy asked.

* * *

At the Town Square Theater, Mickey Mouse's assistant burst in on him as he was having his break. "Uh, Mr. Mouse, there's five teenagers here to see you-four boys and a girl. They have Indiana Jones and Vanellope von Schweetz with them."

Mickey Mouse swiveled his office chair around. "Send them in." He said.

"Now? On your break?"

"Yes please, Steven. If they have Disney characters, I want to see them."

"Sure. Whatever you say, boss." Steven shrugged and opened the door to Benny, his friends and Vanellope and Indy.

Upon seeing who it was, Mickey Mouse jumped from his chair and squealed excitedly. "You're here!"

"Hang on, you know who we are?" Mickey nodded. "Do you work for the NSA?"

"No. Not at all, Benny."

"You know our names?" Benny looked taken aback.

"Yes. You're Benjamin Williams, you live with Cameron and Hannah Edelman and their sons Timothy and Jason Edelman. This is Javier Ramirez, who has an older brother named Manuel and two younger brothers named Eduardo-commonly known as Lalo-and Sebastian. That leaves Francine-better known as Frankie-who moved down to Orlando with her single father after the death of her mother." Mickey said, making everyone's jaws drop.

"Wow. That was-" Benny began.

"-Remarkably thorough." Javier finished.

"How do you know so much about us?" Frankie asked.

"Recruitment."

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"We want you to join our program."

"What _program_?" Jason demanded.

"The Disney Program. To protect Disney World."

"But… There's nothing wrong with Disney World." Jason said.

"Yes, Walt Disney World is doing absolutely fine, as is Disney World. We're just looking for new Guardians."

"Guardians?" Tim asked.

"Yes. They are people who help Disney Characters and work with them, defeating villains if and when necessary." Mickey explained.

"So security guards. Why can't Disney Characters do this?" Benny asked. "Surely that would be easier than having a bunch of outsiders fill that task."

"We've been using 'outsiders' for years." Mickey explained. He opened a drawer next to him and pulled out five devices in dark colors that resembled FitBits.

"I've already got a Fitbit, thanks." Benny said.

"These aren't Fitbits." Mickey said. "These are Transporters. They have magic in them and that magic will take you anywhere you are needed in the Disney World. They will also give you anything you may need." He explained. "Use them wisely." He warned as he handed one to each of the five teenagers. "And because they run on magic, in order for them to work, you have to believe in-"

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Mouse," Frankie began, "but believing in 'the Magic of Disney', it just sounds a bit- _cliché_."

"Hmm. It does a bit." Mickey said thoughtfully. "But everything in life is full of clichés."

Frankie shrugged it off and put on her Transporter. As she did, it glowed a faint red color. She looked around and saw everyone else's was glowing the same.

"Because of the magic in them, there is a spell to make them work-to get you where you need to go. Before I tell you, does anyone want to back out?"

"No. I'm taking the red pill." Tim said. Everyone else muttered in agreement.

"Eh. Whatever. I don't care either way." Benny said.

"Okay, the spell is; 'I leave the world of Today behind, for the world of Yesterday, Tomorrow and Fantasy'. And just like that, you're Disney Guardians. You will all be contacted tomorrow with your first… Project. Stay safe." Mickey said as he ushered the teenagers out, keeping Iniana Jones and Vanellope with him.

"Oh. Enjoy the rest of your day at the park!" Mickey called after them.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Space Mountain?" Benny suggested after a five minute break.

Everyone murmured in agreement and the teenagers headed to Tomorrowland together.

* * *

"Tim, Jason, Benny!" Hannah greeted her sons as they walked through the door at the end of the day, all three boys exhausted. "How did you guys enjoy Disney World?"

"Great. It was just great, Mom." Tim smiled

"What about you, Jason?"

"Yeah, I had a great day." He said.

"Benny, you had a good day too?" Hannah asked

"Yeah, it went fine. Why wouldn't it?" He asked, almost defensively.

"Just making sure. So it was well worth getting up today?"

"Absolutely." Benny said as he, Tim and Jason started to make their way to their bedroom.

"I can imagine you're tired-"

"You bet." Benny said.

"Okay, well, goodnight, boys." Hannah said.

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Hannah." The three boys said together.

"Oh, man. I'm just so tired." Benny said cast his backpack to one side.

"Yeah, we're pretty tired ourselves." Jason yawned.

Benny picked up his over sized Florida Panthers t-shirt. "I can well imagine." He pulled off his t-shirt "Still, it's been a baffling few hours though, hasn't it?" He asked, slipping into his Panthers t-shirt.

"My God, yeah. I never imagined that." Tim said.

"Not in a million years." Jason added.

"I'm gonna get some shut eye now, guys." Benny climbed into his bed.

"Yeah, so are we." Tim and Jason crawled into their respective beds.

"Goodnight, Benny." Jason and Tim said in unison.

"Yeah, goodnight, Tim. Goodnight, Jason." Benny said. He looked at the Transporter Mickey Mouse had given him, wondering just what on earth he had got himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'm rebooting this idea for the third time. Third time's the charm, right? This is based on The Disney Guardians, which itself is based on The Guardians of Disney. I couldn't give either of them the endings I wanted without completely retooling the story. So here it is. The first parts will remain, basically the same. But believe me, it will change quite drastically.  
> I've changed the characters too. Dustin is now the cynical Benny. Pedro is now the Spanglish speaking Javier. Tim is slightly more reckless. Jason is slightly more careful. And Tyler/Frankie is now just Frankie who moved to Orlando after her father wanted a fresh start after her mother died.  
> There will be some strong violence in this. But there will also be some humor to it as well. And if you choose to enter, then welcome. I hope you're happy with it. And those of you who choose to stay, then you're just as crazy as I am.


End file.
